iSpark Revenge
by Tansy Petals
Summary: A continuation of iHalfoween. Sam feels guilty for letting Freddie get hurt. He comforts her. Nevel should probably start running.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Thanks for reminding me :(**_

_**Summary: A continuation of iHalfoween. Sam feels guilty for letting Freddie get hurt. He comforts her. Nevel should probably start running. **_

_**iSpark Revenge:**_

**Revenge.**

Sam likes revenge.

It wasn't often Carly and Freddie approved of violence, so Sam had learnt to relish the moments they condoned it. The majority involved Nevel Papperman.

**Rue.**

Nevel didn't know the meaning of the word. Sam was going to make him Rue being born!

Right now, the boy is dangling helplessly in front of them – them being Carly, Sam and Freddie - the crowd of party-goers cheering as Spencer jerks him up and down using the pulleys he'd set up.

Even as Sam watches Nevel being dropped over and over again into the gigantic basket, her fist is almost itching to meet his face. She isn't sure what agitates her more – the fact Nevel had hurt Freddie, or the fact that she feels so protective over the nerd. Doesn't she spend a significant amount of her time picking on him herself?

It wouldn't have been so bad if Nevel had just had his hulking underlings beat Freddie up – she could have dealt with them and then Nevel while Carly took care of Freddie.

But no, Nevel had to go one better. He'd tricked not only Carly, Spencer and Gibby but Sam herself, into being the ones to hurt Freddie. She should have known Freddie was there – if it had been Carly she'd have sensed something was wrong. She feels like she's a failed a test she didn't even know she was taking.

Carly's laughter filters into her consciousness and she nudges the brunette's arm. Carly turns to look at her and they share a victorious smile. This time they've really won. But Freddie is still a casualty of war. Sam's smile falters.

Carly, oblivious to Sam's internal struggle, switches her attention back to their nemesis. Sam whoops loudly, mostly for show, but it attracts his attention. She gives him a vindictive grin. He's yanked back up into the air before he can get an insult -or more likely, a plea - out.

"Twenty-nine!" the crowd count gleefully.

On Sam's other side, Freddie is bouncing on the balls of his feet, clearly enjoying the younger boys plight.

"How does it feel?" he calls loudly, a hard edge in his voice that Sam's only heard once or twice before.

She'll chew broken glass before she admits it out loud, but he **really** does it for her when he's worked up.

In his excitement he accidently jostles her as he lowers his arm, his hand brushing against hers.

He glances at her, his gaze catching on hers and remaining fixed.

Wordlessly, she tips her head toward the door. He nods, following her from the apartment.

Freddie lets them into his and they sit on the sofa with their sides pressed together.

Sam takes her hat off, fidgeting with it, stalling. It takes a few minutes for her to gather the courage to talk.

"Sorry." She mumbles, almost inaudible.

"For what?" he asks, puzzled.

"For letting Spencer drop you."

"You didn't know it was me."

"I should have."

"Sam, there was no way you could have known." He's looking at her but she's avoiding his eyes, staring instead at her hands.

"Nevel's going to regret this." She growls.

"I bet he already does," Freddie laughs, and the sound draws a soft giggle from Sam.

"Yeah, you think twenty times was bad," she crows, and then instantly wishes she hadn't. "Are you aching?"

"Eh, you've done worse than this to me before." She knows he's just trying to tease her but the comment makes her feel worse. She ducks her eyes back to her lap.

Freddie falls silent, chewing his lip thoughtfully, a slight frown creasing his forehead. He's never sure what to do when Sam gets like this. He's only witnessed it a handful of times and Carly usually sends him away.

"It wasn't your fault Sam, I'm not blaming you at all."

"I know; I'm just mad at myself for being tricked by that nub."

Freddie raises an eyebrow and Sam knows he doesn't believe her. She shrugs dismissively. He sighs.

Clearly it's going to take something bigger to break her out of this funk.

As casually as he can he slides his nearest arm around her shoulders.

"I know how you can make it up to me," he murmurs, turning her towards himself. For a few awful seconds Sam looks scared and Freddie worries he's made a mistake. Relief floods through him when she gives him a shy smile and curls her arms around his neck. She surprises him then by manoeuvring to straddle his lap. She's only done so once before, when they were still dating. One of his hands wraps around her thigh, the other sinking into her hair to bring her lips to his.

Sam sighs into his mouth, running her tongue along his familiarly and he's suddenly struck with just how much he misses her. He misses her smell on his clothes, misses having the right to glare at any guy who looks at her for a little too long, misses being able to touch her just because she's near.

He kisses from her mouth, across her jaw, nuzzling his nose into the dip beneath her ear.

"I love you," he croons into her neck.

"Mm I love you too," she replies, her voice breathless and husky. Freddie thinks it's the best sound he's ever heard.

"You're perfect." He informs her, his lips brushing her ear before he sweeps his tongue along the shell, nipping at her ear lobe.

"I'm not perfect." She argues and he trails his kisses across her cheek, "You're perfect to me." he states, leaving no room for disagreement as he captures her lips once more.

"Thank- you- You're- amaz- zing" Sam coos to him between deep, wanton kisses that make his heart pound. He circles his arms around her, tugging her body as close to his as he possibly can. She winds her arms more tightly around his neck, her hair curtaining around their joined faces until all he can sense is Sam. She's all he can see, all he can feel, taste or smell, and he's loving every second of it.

Sam would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying herself. More than enjoying herself; she never wants to leave this spot, secured in Freddie's embrace. It's as if they're the only two people on the planet. Sam had never gotten that concept before, but now she understands it perfectly. She is lost in him completely; bombs could explode around them and she wouldn't notice; wouldn't care as long as she could stay in his arms.

She sounds like such a sap. Her younger self would slap her for thinking such thoughts. And then slap her again for thinking them about **Freddie**. A laugh escapes her throat before she can quell it and Freddie reluctantly tears himself away from her, leaning back and staring at her quizzically.

He wants an explanation. Instead, Sam voices a question.

"What are we doing?" she asks softly, and she can almost see the heat dying in his eyes.

Freddie's taken aback by her query. For a moment he considers simply telling her they're making out and then getting back to it but it's obvious the question is troubling her so he shuffles her backwards and sits up, taking her hands in his and looking her in the eyes.

"We're just being us," he says.

"So what happens when we're done being us?"

"We go back to being two thirds of the iCarly trio."

"Best friends?"

"Yeah."

"Just best friends?"

"...yeah." Freddie frowns. That's a horrible idea.

"No." He alters adamantly. Sam smiles weakly.

"We'll work on it?" she hedges.

"Sounds like a plan," Freddie smiles.

Sam smiles back and stands up. "We should head back to Carly's."

"Sure," he agrees.

Sam's hand is closing around the handle of the Shay's front door when Freddie loops an arm around her waist and drops a kiss on the side of her head. She turns to him and flings her arms over his shoulders. He grins as their lips meet in a heated kiss, her body arching up into his. He wraps both arms tightly around her.

Neither of them have a clue how long passes before they slowly separate but neither of them care and Carly hasn't come looking for them so they suppose it doesn't matter.

"I love you." Sam wants to say it one last time before they go back to being iCarlies.

"I love you too Samantha." Freddie presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Smiling contentedly Sam opens the door and Freddie follows her into their best friend's apartment, where Nevel is still being jerked up and down. Freddie almost feels sorry for him. _Almost_.

"Have fun?" Carly asks them, her eyes glimmering with amusement as they come to stand beside her.

"Yeah," Sam sends Freddie a warm smile, "we did." Freddie grins, tucks his hands into his pockets and tries not to look too pleased with himself. Carly grins.

**Time.**

That's all they need; time to grow back together, to let the moments grow until they seep into a forever.

**Pain.**

Nevel's going to be in a world of it when Sam gets him down from there.

**Happily ever after.**

They're working on theirs.

Together.

**The End.**


End file.
